Chocolate Day
by phz
Summary: Child!Mukuro was wondering around the street alone. Dino was just released from his hell aka his office work. A chocolate shop, an idiotic blond and a kid with a mini trident. D69/AU/OOC/Shota warning.


Warning: This was written one year ago. I had a friend to proof it. Please pardon any mistake. And.. if you found the character OOC I'm sorry orz.

* * *

><p>"Watch it kid!" a brute grunted as he pushed a small boy to the wall in the crowds. The child was only clad in white plain tee and grey short pants, he had hair that shaped oddly like a pineapple, a navy pineapple at that. At the hem of his shirt, there was a hand stitched 'Mukuro'. Even though it was early autumn, it was very cold. However, the little bundle of heat did not show any weakness to the cold. Instead he was glaring at everything he saw as he went on his way.<p>

It was stupid, thought that child, he was just minding his way to a particular shop that he liked. The only shop that he liked in the whole shopping district (which was a rare thing itself too), he would endure the crowd just so he could reach that shop. It was that pathetic human who first walked into him. Adjusting his eye patch on his right eye, the boy frowned at the fact that the idiot had loosened the little knot on the back. Cursing lightly on his own, he fixed the knot as much as he can on his own.

The boy made up his mind that he would harm anyone with his sharp pointy weapon also known as his handy trident if anyone crossed path with his again. Regardless of being arrested. He was too young anyway. He had a smirk on his face all the way to the shop when the crowd was avoiding him like a plague. Well, who wouldn't, after seeing a grinning child with a knife like weapon, tossing it around the air with ease with godly precision? It would be just like asking for your own stairway to heaven or hell, whichever you prefer.

Mukuro smiled lightly to himself when he reached his destination without further interruption. He had enough of those. The boy kept his small trident in his pocket as he would not want to be kicked out of his favorite shop. He stood by the window showcase, and saw a display of varies kind of chocolates that was presented perfectly and neatly on red velvet cotton cloth. His face showed a light expression that was delightfulness and contentment just from watching the display. There was a look of longing when he saw the sight that was inside the shop. A family. A happy and complete family.

"Hmph, distrustful disgusting creatures…" Discarding his longing feelings away in his deepest part of his heart, he only stared at the display of dark, sweet delicacy, wishing he could buy one for himself. His fierce killing aura was starting to scare all the nearby pedestrians.

xxx

"Fuwaaah! I'm finally free from the clutches of hell!" A young adult sighed in relief as he loosened the tie around his neck. Taking his favorite coat with him, he exited the office happily, with a clumsy trip. "Ouphff…!" chuckling quietly to himself, today must not be his lucky day.

"DINO, GET YOUR ASS OFF MY DOOR."

Ah, that must be his boss-slash-his aging father. Well you see; Dino Cavallone was just an insurance worker over at his dad's insurance company. Fortunately his charm and looks managed to help his dad earned lots of customers, though mostly women. It's a surprise that he was still single even with all those women throwing hints at him. He was just dense, as his father stated who was worried over the heritance of his company to his son.

The carefree blond got off the ground quickly after his father gave the second warning, "Jeez, that's not good for your health dad," Dino chuckled and whispered to himself while checking the time on his wrist watch, "Lucky! There's still plenty of time left before curfew." Believe it or not, as a young adult like him, he still had curfew. Who would blame the parents… when their only child always gotten lost during his childhood within their own garden. "But I can't wait to eat mom's cooking." Dino hummed slightly out of tone while heading his way to the shopping district.

The clumsy blond could only stare in surprise at the crowd. It was like sea of people walking around one narrow path. There were ladies in their shopping spree, must have been autumn specials. Couples linked hand in hand, strolling sweetly together. And then there was a guy who pushed one lone child to the side. Dino frowned, that was not the way to treat a child, he saw the white eye patch on one of the kid's eyes, let alone a wounded child. That did not sit well with Dino, he would not let what he saw went unattended. While moving himself forward to the crime scene, he lost the man and the child.

"Where did he go?" Looking around high and low, he spotted the child not far away from him. Dino could now have a clearer view of the boy; he looked fragile and lonely even though he was letting out a killing intent. The boy was staring deeply onto the objects inside the window display. They were in front a chocolate shop. A newly opened one at that, the happy go lucky blond approached the kid slowly and carefully. "Hey… Do you like chocolate?"

Mukuro turned sharply to the voice that asked that embarrassing question. Getting his hand in his pocket, he clutched the trident tightly within his small palm. "Why do you care?" the blue haired child hissed coldly and glared at the stranger with his left eye. Finding that the blond stranger was stunned at his answer, he returned his sight back at the brown food quickly before the man notice the light shade of pink on his face. Mukuro stepped himself further away from the peculiar man, out of his personal bubble. "Go away."

Dino grinned at the child, that act was cute. Even though that's not what normal passerby would say. Now that the blond insurance worker was within the arms' length from the child, he could see what condition the child was in. Plain thin white tee that was tainted with little dirt, old shoes that was protecting those little feet, and worn out grey pants that might looked a little too big. His observant eyes saw the little stitching on the shirt as well. Looking around the district, he did not see anyone who would possibly be Mukuro's parents. Could he be an orphan? That sensitive question would always remain unanswered until the right time arrives.

And then, there was an idea that came to the blonde's mind. An idea that would either let him be closer to the child or get himself killed. "Well then, let's go inside!" Dino did not waste any second after he sprouted that idea. Moving around the child and grabbed his hand quickly, leading themselves inside the warm and cozy shop before little Mukuro could escape. There were some struggles, but two of them manage to get into the shop in one piece.

Mukuro was glaring very hard at the blond man, threatening the man to let go of his hand with the trident. "What is wrong with you! Let go of me now… or else." Still pulling away from the warm grip, it was reminding him something he would rather forget. "Stupid human…" grumbled the irritated child. Dino laughed lightly but never released the hold on the child. It was so small and cold, as if Mukuro did not have enough every day. Was that why he was in front of the shop? He was hungry? It could be true but it was unlikely. Chocolate was dessert, it would not be enough to fill a tummy unless you eat a lot then.

"Come on, I will be with you. Don't be shy. Go and look around. I'm sure you are dying to do that," chuckled the blond, releasing the hold and followed the blue haired child closely. The moment he released the tiny hand, Mukuro ran straight to other end of the corner, away from other customers. Dino saw all the chocolate display here were shapes and sizes different animals and other objects. "Adorable…" whispered and smiled the tall man while looking at the child loosing himself in his own world, "…Just like him."

Mukuro was having the happiest moment of his life, even though his face might not show it, he was truly enjoying himself. For the first time he was inside the chocolate shop, for a boy like himself would not be able to enter such glorious shop without parental guidance. He wished he could have that square thing that could take picture, whatever they called it, so he could show them to his little sister… back at the… He cut his thought off before he could finish it. Maybe he could steal one… It did not really matter, there were so many chocolate, and it would not hurt to have one missing. He made out his plan in his mind and was about to do it when he forgot there was someone there with him.

Dino was fascinated with all the animal shaped chocolate too, he spotted cats, dogs and surprisingly there was a pineapple, it must have gotten mixed up with the others. Then he heard his little companion cursed loudly at him before raising his eyebrow at see what was wrong. "Something's wrong, Mukkun?" The insurance worked wanted to laugh at the expression that was clearly shown at him when he gave Mukuro a nickname, but he refrained himself from doing so. The child was irritated with him enough as it was.

Mukuro wanted to kill the blond on spot for that ridiculous name, but there would be too much witness here. Ignoring the older male, he gazed longingly at the collection of chocolate again. There was a plate beside for sampling; it was full of different color small squares. White squares, black squares, brown squares and squares with mix of some of each together. Mukuro's stomach growled the moment he set his eye on the samples. He was indeed hungry. Mukuro began to debate whether he should eat some of the sample or not, but at the same time he did not want the blond to see him doing so. It was a difficult battle between hunger and pride.

Dino was witnessing a competition of staring between the chocolates and the child. It was intense, and it did not seem like either side was losing. Chuckling to himself, he took some of the squares from the plate and put it onto the small palm of the child. "Eat them, it's delicious." Mukuro could only stares at Dino and then he stares back at the chocolates that were in his hand. Giving off a small sigh, Mukuro took one really dark square and popped it into his mouth. His facial expression changed immediately and Dino was glad that he did. He took out his phone and snapped a picture of his little companion before stupidly dropped the phone on the floor.

Mukuro was simply in a state of bliss. The taste of the tiny chocolate was amazing. It was quite bitter but it was sweet at the same time too. The favoring was just perfect. He smiled unknowingly as he tasted more of the little chocolate, not noticing the device pointed at him and snapped.

Before they knew it, it was almost night time and all the shops were closing. It was the same with the Chocolate shop too. Mukuro was reluctant, but there was no choice but to leave, he looked around his surrounding; it seemed that the blond was gone? Well, that was not his problem, but, Mukuro wanted to at least thank him, for dragging him along into the shop. He knew he would not have the chance to do it again. He totally had forgotten to steal a souvenir from the shop for his sister. Cursing himself silently, he kicked the crushed up paper ball while walking back to his 'home'.

Dino knew that they had only met today for a short period of time. But he had the strongest feeling of wanting to protect that child. He grabbed the small bag tied with a ribbon before paying the counter. Running out of the shop quickly, he spotted Mukuro not far away ahead the street. Apparently he was pouting or sulking, though Dino was too dense to notice it. The blond should run if he wanted to catch up with the boy and give him the little bag. Instead, he shouted. "Mukuro! Wait!"

Dino ran and ran until he was by Mukuro's side. The boy was waiting for him to speak. "Here, I know it's not much, but I want you to have it." Holding the orphan's hand, he placed a dark blue bag on it. "You know the building with a fiery unicorn statue? That's my dad's company." The child nodded his head slowly as he listen to the man, "If you are bored, you can come and find me there." Dino offered with his charming smile.

Mukuro was stunned. Why is this person offering to spend time with him when they did not know each other at all? He must be really stupid or just … kind. He must be hallucinating; did this world still consist of kind being? Well, excluding his sister. Mukuro pulled his hand back from the touch, like as if he was burned. And he ran away while clutching the blue bag to his chest tightly. That man was weird indeed.

Dino watched the boy ran to the direction of the town's orphanage. Even though he did not receive an answer from the boy, he knew he was going to see Mukuro again.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake<strong>

Mukuro opened the blue bag and showed it to her little sister. "Onii-chan, they look like you." He snapped his eye inside the bag; it was full of pineapple shaped chocolate. Mukuro forced out a smile, "Of course not, I look more amazing than these puny little things." The younger girl could only smile at his brother's antic.

xxx**  
><strong>

"Where have you been young man?" Mrs Cavallone scolded their only child when he entered his own home. "Do you know how worried we are?" She frowned at her son and pulled him inside to look at him. Her attention then caught Dino's look of complete happiness on his face. "Did something good happen?" Dino just shrugged and head into his room.

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading till the end! I hope you like it... or not DX.<p> 


End file.
